Six Months Later
by SassyGayNine
Summary: After Kurt got his tongue pierced he was instructed to wait six months to wait until he could partake in oral sex. Six months later just happens to land on Blaine's birthday. -Sequel to Six Months


**I own nothing. **

**Warning(s): crossdressing, bondage, barebacking. (mentioned - but no details given: breathplay, spanking, daddy kink)**

* * *

"See you Monday!"

"This was so fun, thanks for having us."

"Happy birthday, Blaine."

Blaine stood in the open doorway of his house as he smiled and waved happily to the member of New Directions and Warblers making their way down his driveway towards their cars. He took a step back and shut the door firmly and had a pair of arms around his waist a second later. "Did you have a good birthday, baby?" a voice purred into Blaine's ear. He grinned and turned around to see his boyfriend smiling widely down at him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and nodded, "I really, really did. Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded too and ducked his head a little to press a slow kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine sighed happily but pulled himself away before they got too caught up. "I need to finish cleaning up," Blaine murmured, his fingers playing with some of the hair at the back of Kurt's head. Kurt pouted a little and stole a small kiss from Blaine's lips. "Okay," he said softly, his hands sliding up and down Blaine's back, "How about you finish picking up… and I'll be upstairs?"

After a nearly audible gulp Blaine nodded dumbly and stepped completely out of Kurt's arms. "Yeah, okay. Good. I'll be up soon," Blaine said quickly. Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed Blaine's cheek before turning around and making his way to the stairs, swaying his hips a little exaggeratedly as he climbed them. Kurt stopped halfway up the stairs and looked over his shoulder to see Blaine still rooted in his spot by the door.

"Don't take too long," Kurt said in a low voice, "I'd hate to start without you."

The small whimper from Blaine's throat made Kurt grin as he started back up the stairs and down the hall until he got to Blaine's bedroom. He'd had mostly everything he'd needed for tonight already set up, he did it earlier when he dropped his bag off upstairs before he headed down to help Blaine set up for the party.

Tonight was all about doing what Blaine liked; which is how Kurt found himself in his current predicament. He turned and examined himself in the full length mirror hanging on the back of Blaine's bathroom door. His fingers trailed over the black lace wrapped around his hips before turning and glancing over his shoulder. Kurt took in the deep V cut into the back of the panties, which was laced up like a corset with a plain black satin ribbon. He grinned to himself as he remembered just how embarrassed Blaine was when he told Kurt just how much he wanted this.

_Kurt was lying on his stomach on the floor of Blaine's bedroom, going through his French homework while Blaine lied in his bed doing his history project. The room was silent save for the flipping of pages, the scratch of a pencil over paper, and the occasional bored sigh. Blaine shifted around and sat up on his knees, giving up on doing his project for the night._

"_Hey, Kurt?"_

_Kurt hummed in acknowledgement as he continued to scribble down his responses onto his homework sheet. Blaine sighed and wrung his hands together, he wanted to talk to Kurt about something but he was nervous. Kurt sensed this and put down his pencil before turning his head to look at his boyfriend, "What's up, baby?" Blaine relaxed a little at the pet name and being under Kurt's gaze, but only a little. Blaine licked his lips and his hands started to fidget._

"_You know how we tell each other everything? Especially things we, uh… um, want to _try?_"_

_Well that certainly caught Kurt's attention. He moved so he was sitting up with his legs crossed under him. "Is there something you want to try, Blaine?" Kurt asked, smiling warmly at the younger boy, "Because you can tell me anything."_

_Blaine bit down on his bottom lips and sighed softly. "It's embarrassing," he muttered, his eyes locking on the comforter below him. With a small sigh, Kurt crawled over to the foot of the bed and leaned his arms over the mattress, looking up at Blaine. "Nothing you like or want is embarrassing, Blaine. C'mon, I've told you things I thought were embarrassing," Kurt said softly._

_Lifting his eyes, Blaine furrowed his brow a little, obviously trying to remember what Kurt has told him that could be considered embarrassing._

_Kurt sighed and shook his head with a small laugh. "I've told you I want you to spank me… That I wanted you to choke me… that I wanted to call you Daddy," Kurt's face flushed at the last one. Blaine smiled and shook his head, "Those aren't embarrassing, though. They're fucking hot." Kurt laughed a little louder this time and gestured towards Blaine, "See. You thought so. So just tell me what you want."_

"_I… I think it would be so… so fucking hot if you… if you wore… panties."_

_Blaine's face flushed red and he ducked his head to avoid Kurt's eyes. Kurt grinned and pushed himself up onto the bed. He pushed Blaine's textbook off to the side until he was kneeling in front of Blaine. He reached out a finger and put it under Blaine's chin, lifting his head. "A few months ago you told me you wanted me to tie you up, and how you think it'd be hot for me to get my nipple pierced… and you were embarrassed to tell me you want me to wear panties?" Kurt teased. Blaine opened his mouth to say something but Kurt shook his head and kissed Blaine quickly._

"_We'll figure it out later, okay? But, for now… I think I need my Daddy."_

Kurt could hear the bedroom door open and close and Blaine calling out for him. Kurt chuckled and opened the bathroom door just a hair. "Sit on the foot of the bed," Kurt said through the crack. He could see Blaine hesitantly walking over to the bed and sitting down, his leg bouncing up and down slightly. Kurt grinned and shut off the bathroom light before pulling open the door.

He leaned against the doorframe, his left arm bent over his head and his right hand grasping at his waist. Blaine looked up and it seemed for a moment that his eyes were about to burst from their sockets. Kurt smirked and licked his lips slowly. "Happy birthday, Mr. Anderson," Kurt sang in a low, sultry voice which made Blaine shiver. Kurt pushed off of the doorframe and slowly started to make his way across the room. "K-Kurt… you, you're," Blaine stammered, his eyes staying focused on the tight fabric wrapped around Kurt's hips.

Kurt stopped about two feet in front of Blaine and pouted playfully. "Don't you like it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I thought they were cute," Kurt said, turning around. Blaine made a sort of gurgling sound in the back of his throat that made Kurt smile widely. The lace was pulled tight over the curve of his ass and cut just right so the bottoms of his cheeks poked up just a little, and a little more were he to bend over.

It was as if Blaine had lost complete control over his actions. His mind was blank as he stared at Kurt's gorgeous ass wrapped tight in black fabric and lace curving just under his cheeks. Blaine leaned forward and trailed a single finger right down the criss-crossed ribbon, plucking gently at the bow at the top. Kurt shivered and turned back around to face Blaine with a taunting sort of grin. He stepped closer to he was standing right in between Blaine's knees.

Reaching down, Kurt grabbed both of Blaine's wrists in his hands and brought his hands back until they were pressed flat against his ass, his fingertips dipping into the cut out. Blaine groaned and allowed his fingers to curve enough until he was squeezing handfuls of firm flesh and muscle. Kurt released his hold on Blaine's wrists and trailed his hands up Blaine's arms until they were hooked around the back of the shorter boy's neck.

"So, do you like them?"

Blaine nodded dumbly, "So… so much"

Kurt grinned and ducked his head enough to press a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "Good, but this is just part one," he breathed. Blaine's hands tightened their hold on Kurt's ass, making the older boy moan a little. Licking his lips, Kurt carefully removed Blaine's hands from his body and took two steps backwards. "I need you to undress to your underwear and lie down on the bed," Kurt said, a warm smile on his lips.

But Blaine didn't move right away. He'd finally torn his gaze from the fabric stretched over Kurt's obvious bulge and was staring at his stomach. In the months since Kurt had gone out and gotten his tongue pierced, he'd sort of developed an… interest in piercings. Blaine's eyes were drawn to the two studs on either side of lower abdomen, twinkling a little with each subtle movement Kurt made. Blaine had always loved Kurt's hips but those piercings were just the icing on the cake. Blaine licked his lips as he finally got the chance to properly look at Kurt's newest piercing he'd gotten the other day.

His bellybutton.

Blaine never really thought he'd find that attractive but when Kurt brought it up, he couldn't get it out of his head. He couldn't get the thought of Kurt with any piercing out of his head. With a small chuckle, Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and popped his hip to the side. "Are you going to strip or not? Because I'd be more than happy to go jerk off in the bathroom and go to bed."

Blaine dropped his hands and quickly jumped up off of the bed, making Kurt chuckle and take a few steps backwards. He pulled his sweater over his head and let it fall to the floor before his fingers started to undo the buttons of his button-up shirt. He pushed it to the floor, the fabric falling in a heap at his feet. Blaine swiftly undid his belt, button, and zip of his jeans before pushing them to his ankles and kicked them off.

He scrambled up onto the bed and leaned back against his pillows, looking back at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt stood at the foot of the bed, eyes boring into Blaine, and grinning slightly as Blaine started to fidget under his gaze. "Lie all the way back, hands over your head, and eyes closed," Kurt ordered, arching a brow at Blaine.

With a small whimper, Blaine obliged and scooted down so his head was resting on his pillow. He lifted his arms up over his head and closed his eyes tightly. Kurt licked his lips and quickly moved to his bag that he brought over and searched through it for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for: two silk scarves.

Kurt crawled up the bed, the mattress sinking slightly under the press of his knees as he straddled himself over Blaine's lower abdomen. Blaine whined lowly, feeling the scrape of lace against his skin and his hips jolted on their own volition. Kurt made a small tutting noise but couldn't fight the smile that started to spread over his lips.

Leaning forward, Kurt grasped one of Blaine's wrists and looped the smooth fabric around it. He could feel Blaine's body tense momentarily underneath him before relaxing. Kurt ducked his head so his lips were pressing near Blaine's ear while his hands secured the scarf around Blaine's wrist. "Did you think I forgot how much you like this?" Kurt purred against Blaine's ear, nipping at the lobe gently. Kurt switched wrists and moved his lips to Blaine's other ear, chuckling lowly.

"I know how much you love it when I tie you up. How you love pulling on the binds but knowing you can't do anything about it. How you pull harder than you should, hoping to leave a mark so everyone can see just what a kinky little slut you can be," Kurt breathed against Blaine's ear as he finished with his second wrist and fastened both of them to the head board.

Blaine should have been ashamed of the whimpering noise he made at Kurt's words, but he just couldn't bring himself to be.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Blaine whined, tugging gently on the scarves.

Kurt chuckled and slowly ran his hands over Blaine's shoulders and down his chest as he sat up straight. "Of course you can, baby," Kurt mumbled as he bent at his waist again. He placed his lips to Blaine's collarbone and started to suck gently before moving downwards. Blaine groaned and pulled open his eyes, blinking quickly up at the ceiling.

Kurt moved his mouth to Blaine's right nipple, his lips encasing the small nub as his tongue laved at it gently. Blaine groaned and flexed his fingers, wanting _needing_ to thread them in Kurt's hair. Kurt hummed gently, seemingly oblivious to Blaine's plight as he brought up his right hand to roll Blaine's other nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger. He could feel Blaine's chest rising and falling quickly with each panting breath he took, which only made him grin around Blaine's flesh.

Kurt shimmied his hips down until they were aligned almost perfectly with Blaine's, and their cocks were saddled next to each other, only separated by two layers of fabric. He moved his mouth lower, licking and sucking and nipping at Blaine's stomach as he pleased, making the boy under him writhe.

"Ku-Kurt," Blaine panted, licking his lips and lifting his head enough to look down and see his boyfriend's tongue darting out to lick around his naval.

A hum of acknowledgement was all Blaine got in return.

He sighed and whined as he watched Kurt sit up and start to tug down his boxer briefs. Blaine hissed as the cool air of his bedroom, which didn't feel all that cool against his heated skin, came into contact with his now exposed cock. "Are… are you going to fuck me?" Blaine asked in a soft voice.

Kurt slid off the end of the bed, tossing Blaine's underwear to the floor. He didn't answer right away; he walked around to Blaine's nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube before turning and smiling wickedly down at Blaine. He slid back up onto the bed and positioned himself to kneel between Blaine's thighs, dropping the bottle of lube on the comforter next to Blaine.

"Do you know what today is, Blaine?" Kurt asked, running is palms up and down Blaine's thighs, feeling the muscles shift slightly.

Blaine dropped his head back against his pillow and gulped loudly. "It's… it's my birthday," he murmured, trying to focus on anything but how he could feel hot puffs of air hitting the underside of his cock as it laid against his stomach.

Kurt smiled to himself and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hip bone and continued to pepper them down at an angle until he reached the crease of his groin. He nosed along the base of Blaine's cock before trailing the very tip of his tongue along the thick vein on the underside. "Can you think of anything else that makes today special?" Kurt asked, kissing down the side of Blaine's cock, smirking at the grunting sound it pulled from the younger boy.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Blaine lifted his head and stared down at Kurt in confusion.

Kurt took Blaine in hand, wrapping firm around his dick and Kurt bucked hard off the bed, body arching like a bridge. Kurt set up a fast rhythm, hand gliding over Blaine's skin, twisting at the head. His thumb swiped across the slit and Blaine keened, twisting, turning, but Kurt just chuckled before stopping his ministrations. He ducked his head and pressed a small kiss right to the tip of Blaine's cock and looked up at him, keeping his lips in place.

"Do you, by any chance, know what happened… six months ago?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's cockhead, sticking out his tongue to swipe at the slit with just the tip.

Blaine swallowed harshly and licked his lips.

"Six months ago-OH my god."

Kurt hadn't waited for Blaine to finish his sentence, but merely sunk his mouth down around his cock. He let out a moan so loud he would later be embarrassed but he couldn't care. He'd waited six months for this moment. Six months to get his mouth around Blaine's dick. Six months to feel the heavy weight against his tongue and to finally taste that salty, clean, manly _Blaine_ taste again.

Blaine dropped his head back against the pillows, his jaw hanging open in shock. Kurt gave a particularly hard suck as he pulled his mouth up and trailed the smooth silver ball of his tongue ring along the vein of Blaine's cock.

"S-si-six months… your tongue. Fuck, Kurt. Your _tongue_," Blaine babbled, feeling the ball running back and forth along the ridge of his cock.

Kurt chuckled around his mouthful, making Blaine gasp and moan in response. He pulled his mouth off and stared up at Blaine with dark, hooded eyes. The hand still around the base of Blaine's cock slowly started to move again, much easier now with Kurt's saliva acting as a makeshift lubricant. "I've been thinking about this for months, Blaine," Kurt said, licking broadly up the underside of Blaine's cock.

"I've jerked myself raw thinking about this. Fuck, I missed your cock," he growled, sinking his mouth back down over Blaine.

Blaine groaned wantonly and arched his back dramatically. He flopped back against the mattress and tugged at the scarves around his wrists, trying to get free to push his fingers into Kurt's hair. "Fuck, baby. You're so good – so fucking good," Blaine moaned, his hips threatening to fuck up into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned around Blaine's length and slid a hand down to grasp his balls gently, roll them in his palm, before slipping back and trailing two fingers over Blaine's perineum.

Blaine gasped and slammed his eyes shut. "Ku-_urt_. You - fuck – you never answered my question from before," he whined, silently proud that he could even remember anything that happened before Kurt wrapped those perfect, pink lips around him.

A lewd pop met Blaine's ears and he lifted his head to see Kurt staring up at him, a string of spittle connecting his lips to Blaine's cock, making Blaine groan in the back of his throat and his eyes roll back a little. "What was your question, Blaine?" Kurt asked with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Are you going to fuck me?"

Kurt licked his lips, finding them a little sore from how enthusiastically he'd been going at Blaine's cock. He licked once more at Blaine's cock and released his hold around it before sitting up straight on his knees with a smirk. He reached back behind him and tugged gently at the bow on his panties. Pulling until it was undone, Kurt pulled the ribbon completely free and dropped it off the edge of the bed.

He reached for the lube and bit at his bottom lip. "No, Blaine. I'm not going to fuck you," Kurt all but purred as he uncapped the bottle. He smiled and poured some out onto his fingers to warm the liquid up. "I'm going to ride that gorgeous cock of yours," he said, reaching back to slip his finger in the now open V in the back of his panties.

Kurt groaned and tipped his head back as his fingers slowly circled his entrance slowly. He pressed his fingers a little firmer until the tips of his first two breached the ring of muscle. Kurt's mouth fell open and he began to pant slightly as he pressed the fingers further into him. "Mm, Blaine," Kurt moaned, swiveling his hips backwards.

Blaine whimpered and thrashed against his binds as he watched Kurt intently. He licked his lips before biting down on his fleshy bottom lip, watching as Kurt worked himself open enough to slid in a third finger. Kurt cried out and his back bowed harshly when his fingers brushed over his prostate. "Oh, god… fuck, Blaine."

Kurt pulled his fingers out quickly and reached for the lube again. He coated Blaine's cock with the lube hastily before sliding up to straddle Blaine's hips. He reached back and held Blaine still, groaning lowly at the feel of his slick cockhead rub against his stretched hole. He lowered his hips and growled in the back of his throat at the slow burning stretch.

"You feel so good, baby. So _big_," Kurt panted, sliding further down Blaine's length until he was sat flush against Blaine's hips.

Kurt began to ride Blaine at a slow pace, lifting up, dropping down, and rolling his hips as he fucked himself on Blaine's dick. He rocked, supporting himself with his hands on Blaine's toned chest as his toes curled and unfurled under Blaine's legs. Unable to take the slow pace, Blaine's hips snapped up, driving his dick deeper into Kurt's ass. Kurt held himself up so that Blaine could fuck up into him with a few quick, shallow thrusts before he dropped back down again. Kurt groaned lowly and leaned back, moving his hands from Blaine's chest to his thighs as he started to roll his hips faster.

A few low, guttural moans fell past Blaine's lips, interspersed with syllables that vaguely resembled Kurt's name. Kurt whined and bit his bottom lip as he placed a hand firmly in the center of Blaine's chest. His other hand moved and pushed down the front of his lace panties, moving them until they were tucked underneath his balls, finally freeing his aching cock.

Blaine looked down and moaned loudly at the sight. "Jesus, Kurt," he groaned, thrusting up harshly. Kurt chuckled and wrapped his hand around his own cock. "Mm, just Kurt works," he moaned, quickly fisting his cock, using his steadily leaking pre-come as lubricant. Blaine rolled his eyes and fucked up harder into Kurt, grinning at the near scream it forced out of the boy above him.

"Are you close, baby?" Kurt asked, taking in Blaine's labored breathing and the way his hips were beginning to stutter.

A whine. "So close, Kurt. So close"

Kurt grinned and started to ride Blaine just a little faster. "Mm, good. Come, then. Come right in my ass, baby."

Blaine nodded wildly, feeling an all too familiar heat spreading through his lower stomach and groin. It wasn't long until something inside him snapped and his back arched high off the bed, his cock pulsing hotly inside Kurt. Kurt whined and tossed his head back as he fisted his cock faster. Half a dozen tugs later he was coming over his fingers and Blaine's chest with a shriek of Blaine's name.

Kurt all but collapsed forward, his hands landing on either side of Blaine's head. It took a few seconds for his vision to focus again but when it did he was staring down at Blaine's bright, golden eyes. "Hi," Kurt chuckled, biting at his bottom lip. "Hi," Blaine grinned, craning his neck enough so he could press his lips against Kurt.

Pulling his hips forward, Blaine's cock slipped free of Kurt's body, making both boys hiss slightly. Kurt reached up and freed Blaine's wrists. He pulled Blaine's hands up and pressed slow, careful kisses around each wrist before smiling down at him. "Happy birthday, baby," Kurt murmured, slipping off of Blaine.

Blaine chuckled and stretched his arms out over his head before lowering them down to wrap one around Kurt.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."


End file.
